Transformers Glossary
by Americaiuno
Summary: Your need to known basis for my Transformers Series! This Glossary will help you get a better understanding of what's going on, so please enjoy reading!
1. Introduction

Welcome to the Transformers Glossary!

Here you learn more about the world of the Transformers! This is mostly my version of transformers, so it doesn't below to any continuity, but all of the transformers belongs to hasbro (except Starspeed and Stealth).

The reason for making this glossary was so that I can help clear things up for people! I'm making an entire continuity from scratch, so it's not easy! This glossary will give insights such as, settings, factions, and even characters! The glossary will act more of a recap and be constantly updated to keep up with the stories!

* * *

Table of Contents:

**Section 1: Settings**

**Section 2: Factions**

**Section 3: Characters**

**Section 4: Transformer Abilities**

**Section 5: Transformer Classes & Subspecies **

**Section 6: Myths**

**Section 7: Terms**

**Section 8: Books **


	2. Settings

******Cybertron  
**

******Cybertron: **The home planet of the Transformers, it's located in the alpha centauri system, which is 4.7 light years away from planet Earth. The planet is mostly a desert biome, which covers the planet, the other biomes are arctic located at the north and south poles, they are simply known as the polar regions.

* * *

**_Cybertronians_**

**Cybertronian Territories: **These territories dot themselves across the 2/3 of cybertron, with Iacon City as their Capital!

**Cybertronian Sector 01:** The capitol sector of the Cybertronian Territories, for it homes Iacon City.

**Cybertronian Sector 14-2A: **Originally a central hub for technology and transportation, now it has become a battlefield. Sever City was once the sector's capitol, only being fought over, due the city hides thousands of tunnels that lead deep into Cybertronian and Decepticon territories.

** Iacon City**: Capitol City of Cybertronian Faction, also the home of Optimus Prime, Elita One, Ironhide and many other characters.

* * *

_**Decepticons**_

**Decepticon Territories: **The territories lie in the opposite direction of where the Cybertronian Territories lie, in the southern hemisphere. Their capital is ... you guessed it Kaon! They hold about only a third of the planet, but it steady grows with every passing cycle.

**Decepticon Sector 01: **Originally a prison outpost surrounded by large energon emitted cliffs making it, impossible for aerial flights. This is also home of the decepticon capital.

**Decepticon Sector 12-3A: **Lies near the edge of the cybertronian boarder, making it susceptible to attacks, it is home to the weapons development and miners in this sector. It is also home to the city of Altihex.

**Kaon City:** Before the Decepticon occupation, this was originally the largest prison in all of cybertron and still is, only controlled by decepticons! This is where the decepticon main base of operations is at and Megatron takes his resident.

* * *

**_Neutrals:_**

**Neutral Territories:** Unlike the decepticon and cybertronian territories, neutral territories scatter themselves across the planet. Most of the time, the cities hide in the polar regions or the underground.


	3. Factions

**Decepticons**

Decepticons: They are lead by the transformer known as Megatron. They fight for to build a new empire for transformers that have abused by the Cybertronians. The soldiers are consist of criminals and multiformers, each of these of groups were abused by Cybertronians due to their "impurity". The name "decepticon" comes from the word of deception, for they show the truth hiding in decepticon.

Seekers: The arial forces led by Stealth, they have two objectives: 1). Serve as the forces in the air on battlefields and 2). They act as the bodyguards of Megatron.

* * *

**Cybertronians**

Cybertronians: The Cybertronians consists of transformers in any army classes or offensive transformer abilities, they are led by Cybertronian Ruler, Ultra Magnus. Their main objective is return order back to Cybertron and protect the Allspark. (*Trivia Fact: There was a real faction known as they Cybertronians! They existed in the Marvel Comics Publishing of the Transformers Comics. The Cybertronians were distant relatives of the Decepticons, yet they didn't like the Decepticon or the Autobots!)

* * *

**Neutrals**

Neutrals: They are not consider a faction, since they refused to be apart of the war. Neutrals tend to stay isolated from the war, yet try to stay in connections with their fellow neutrals.


	4. Characters

**Cybertronians**

Ultra Magnus: Leader of the Cybertronian faction and ruler of cybertronian. Ultra Magnus' history is currently unknown, all that is known about him his transformer ability: _Ability Access_ and has one relative, Arial. **  
**

Arial: A female intelligence officer who hasn't seen war, but desire to fight. She is younger sister of Ultra Magnus, making her the next in line to rule Cybertron. She processes the transformer ability _Mimic _and strength that rivals Brawn's.

Orion's Blade: Little is known about this bot, only that he originally served the Cybertronians, but deserted after an incident with the Second-in-command. Orion's blade is only an nickname, due to unnatural skills in battle. Orion's Blade's transformer ability is unknown, but has a power to disappear in a flash of second and reappear in a different spot.

Ironhide: A soldier class transformer devoted to the Cybertronian cause and has a short fuse. Ironhide is very knowledgable with weapons and commands the transformer ability, _Titanium Mode_. Ironhide has an extreme hate toward Orion's Blade for some reason in the past having to with Blackspeed.

Jazz: The newest recruit of the Cybertronian army.

Preceptor: A communication officer, who lacks a transformer ability.

* * *

**Decepticons**

****Megatron: The leader of the Decepticon army, most of this guy's history is in the dark, the only thing that can be confirmed is he process the power to steal a transformer's power.

Stealth: Second Command of the Decepticons and leader of the Aerial Seeker Forces. And did I mention he had a little sister? He is the former leader of his people known as the multiformers, which are pretty much hated by the other Transformers. Stealth has great loyalty to his master, loyalty that rivals Soundwave's, his transformer ability is known as _Stealth Mode_.

Starspeed: Stealth's little sister and best hacker to rival Soundwave! Like her brother, she's a multiformer, she desires to fight for her people's right to live on Cybertron. Her transformer ability is _Mind Hack._


	5. Transformer Abilities

Transformer Abilities: It gives the user a special power that is found in most transformers. Though no two different abilities are the same, one may have different properties or a user can use the ability in a different way. They are separated into two categories, mostly depending on the ability itself: Normal and Illegal.

Normal Abilities: A transformer ability, that is considered "good" and will not be a threat to society. Most of the abilities are consider "weak", such as magnet and those that are strong are put into social class depending on that ability.

Illegal Abilities: Transformers abilities, that can be used for criminal deeds, many times the abilities are added to the category if the user had perform their ability in the act. The abilities are very powerful and can be a threat to society. The penalty for having an illegal ability is by death, this is one of the reasons why the war happened.

* * *

_Normal Abilities_

Ability Access: It is a transformer ability that enables the user to have any transformer ability at his/her disposal. So far only one currently has this transformer ability.

Mimic: An ability similar to Access, but with a few differences... First, the user must make some physical contact with another transformer to copy the ability. Second, if the user copies another ability, then the ability s/he copied gets automatically deleted, so technically they can only copy one ability.

Titanium Mode: The ability turn the user's body, as hard as titanium! (GET IT!) The ability strength often varies from transformer to transformer, e.g. for Ironhide's Titanium Mode is strong against impalement and gunfire, but against missiles!

Magnet: The manipulation over any object with magnetic properties, so if you can make a loadstone levitate with your mind that means you have the Magnet ability. Sadly magnet is considered one of the weakest abilities in the Cybertronian Society, for it takes sometimes a user incredible amounts of concentration to control the abilities. So magnet's power will vary by the transformer's concentration... and patience...

_Illegal Abilities_

Stealth Mode: A transformer ability that can turn the user invisible to the naked eye (or optic)! Even that has drawbacks, the user can still be heard and they can't hide from _certain individuals..._

Mind Hack: An illegal ability that enables the user to hack into the databases with their mind and mind alone. Users of the abilities are often the stealthiest hackers, making them dangerous foes in Cyberspace. Though the ability can be very dangerous to the user as well, if the user's body is damage or destroy they will die. Also, if they get hurt in cyberspace, well they will also die.


	6. Transformer Subspecies and Classes

Transformers Subspecies and Classes

* * *

_Subspecies:_

Multiformers: There are consider outcasts of the transformer race. Multiformers are space based transformers, they often migrate planet to planet. So processes many multiple vehicle modes.

Normals: Transformers that are common throughout Cybertron, and have one vehicle mode and consume plain blue energon.

Tainted Sparks: Transformers who have the same characteristics of Normals, but have one exception instead of normal energon flowing through their veins they have dark energon. They are more hated by the normals, than the multiformers, but also more rare.

* * *

_Classes:_

Soldier: They make up the majority of many armies, the soldier class are divided into two sub classes, based on mostly transformer abilities. These classes are the **Offense** where the transformers have powerful abilities that can be used for attacks. Sadly these guys are usually the cannon fodders. Then next is the **Defense,** these will abilities that will be used to protect the commanders or COs on the battlefield.

Data Archivers: One of the weaker classes of the transformers, they have no weapons and no transformer abilities (excluding the hackers). Instead they can only hook themselves up to communications or databases, and be able to manipulate data.

Scouts: The smallest of the transformer classes, they act as messengers due to their speed.

Assassins: They are consider the most antisocial of the transformers, due to their intense training. They are spilt into two groups, the first are **the** **infiltrators** they infiltrate groups or rebellions and try to bring them down from within. The second is the **Sharpshooter, **they are the traditional assassin class. They are skilled in the ways of killing their targets and do most of the dirty work.

Seekers: The transformers who possess an aerial type vehicle.

Medics: They are one of the weakest classes since they possess any weapons, (well except some few). Yet also they are the most important classes, they possess variety of medical equipment to treat patients on and off the battlefield.


End file.
